


SMP Oneshots

by C4ndy_St0re



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Actual tagging now, Anyways please still read this, Drinking, Gen, How Do I Tag, I swear it's worth it, Major character death - Freeform, Oneshots people oneshots, This is so different from my usual stuff, Um so these are about my characters from an SMP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: I'm on an SMP and these are some oneshots of the characters from there :) I love the characters my friends and I made for it and really want to write for them (and some of the people also wanted me to) so here I am. Hope you can enjoy our characters!!
Relationships: OC/OC, Oc&OC
Kudos: 3





	SMP Oneshots

This chapter is mainly me giving you guys some info  
Anywho for anyone new, hi I'm Candy!! I've been writing for like five? six? years now.

These oneshots are for an SMP I ran and the spin off I currently run, their names are Walrus and Oaky, Walrus wasn't meant to become an SMP but accidentally did then Oaky was made when we had to get rid of the old one. So some information on everyone if you would like that, there's mainly 6 people, Birdie, BumbleBee, Ace (who is not in Oaky), Cake, Ryder and Danni. I would give you information on what went down within Walrus and how we got to Oaky (which has not started yet, we're waiting for the update) but why just plainly tell you when I can write it.

The next chapter will be the story of walrus before I truly get in to writing oneshots, feel free to ask questions or just chat with me until then!


End file.
